Big Cat
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Sabre-Cat (or Clarisse Briggs) is the newest psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, and she is no pushover being an anthropomorphic smilodon cat and standing 6'10 and 500lbs. In a trial run, Catwoman has seemed to have found a rival as well. These are the adventures of Gotham's Biggest Cat.
**'Big Cat'**

 **Chapter 1: The Doctor's In (The 'Trial Run')**

If you want to understand certain types of villains. You don't have to be one, but you have to have something they can relate to, a certain quality. Arkham Asylum was looking for one that can relate to a few of their inmates, but also catch them if they happen to escape. I am Dr. Clarisse Briggs, but you can call me 'Sabre-Cat' if you want.

Some of the guards call me 'Big Cat' because of my size as I am 6'10 and 500lbs of muscle. Try finding clothing to my size is near impossible. What's not impossible is getting to know some of the inmates here at this maximum security prison. It is my job to handle the biggest villains among Gotham's rogues including Bane and Mr. Waylon Jones.

"Doctor, I don't know how you're gonna pull this off," asked one of the guards showing me to one of my patient's cells, "I mean, I get it you're a walking, talking sabretooth cat, but what makes you think you can work with these guys?" He asked, as I looked at my patient he snarled at me, "Croc here ate his last shrink, she was a pretty one too"

"Hey, don't call him that, he has a name too you know," I said to the guard, the guard glared at me and looked away.

"Whatever, just don't blame me if he choses to turn you into feline filet mignon," said the guard going back to his duties

In our sessions, Mr. Jones has told me everything from his childhood to the fact he doesn't like being called 'Killer Croc'. I am no different from him, I had my body altered with the DNA of a sabretooth smilodon hence the way I look, "So Mr. Jones, according to today's case file, you injured another guard, you ripped off and ate his arm no less,"

"Well, he had it comin'," Mr. Jones said in his Louisianan accent, "pokin' me that stun gun day in n' day out," Mr. Jones is a unique man, not only for his scaly appearance with that head that looks like a cross between an alligator and a t-rex, and that mouthful of teeth. He lightly chuckled, "what about you? You lookin' mighty tasty," he flirted,

"Mr. Jones, I am your psychiatrist...not your dinner," I reminded him, "Mr. Jones, I know what you want, and I know what it's like to be different and not accepted by others, the Justice League has still putting me in trial runs, and I've been in the Justice League for 2 years now, the point is I am here to help you, and it is a step by step process,"

"How can you help me?! I'm a monster! a wild animal!" He blasted struggling in his cuffs and chains, a few guards came but I signaled them to stay back.

"Look at me, Mr. Jones, I am no different than you," I said to him, using my physical strength to put my hands on his shoulders and hold him down.

"Now then, as I was saying, I am going to make an agreement with the slaughterhouse to bring you meat once a day, you can't be eating people, Mr. Jones, cannibalism is frowned upon," I explained to my patient, and sat back down in my chair, "now, I need to know if you're in agreement with these terms, what's it going to be, Mr. Jones?"

"You say you in cahoots with the League, eh missy?" asked Mr. Jones, I nodded 'yes', "I know the boys here are going send you out if I choose to bust outta here?" I began to see the soft side of this man through our sessions, "a'ight, I can work with this, I would rather have you capturing me than Batman," he said as his first compliment to me.

"That's very sweet of you, Mr. Jones, but like you there is no cure for my condition," I explained, "I've learned to live with myself, and I believe you can as well, things like this take time though," I alerted the guard that we are done with our session. Mr. Jones was taken back to his holding cell, and I made notes of the progress he had made.

"See you around, Pretty Kitty," said Mr. Jones, I'm not like the second to last psychiatrist that happened to work in this office. We all know what happened to her.

"I'll see you next Friday, Mr. Jones," I replied, finishing my notes on this subject and going out for a night on the town, but every evening is not without it's events.

I heard a voice as soft as the leather suit and hood she wore, "Well, well and here I thought I was the only cat in Gotham," I turned to see Catwoman, back from another heist, "there's only room for one cat in this town...that's me," Catwoman boasted, I was not amused by her words as I went up to her to size her up, "wow...uh...nice teeth,"

"Thank you, I take good care of them, now then, drop them Catwoman, or I drop you," I said, Catwoman winked and began the chase, "why do they always choose the hard way?" I asked myself and chased after her. Catwoman is the world's greatest thief, but I am much faster than her. I can run on all fours or two feet at speeds over 60 mph.

"Catch me if you can, furball!" She taunted, I lightly snarled and saw my chance to pounce her and take her down. She turned and pulled out her whip and snapped it around my neck. I stopped myself in a handstand, and landing back on my feet, and continued the chase. Catwoman also leaped over another roof, but my claws slashed her shins.

"Ouch! You bitch!" Catwoman blasted. How many anthropomorphic sabretooth cats do you know that can catch and wound the world's greatest thief?

"Well, you should not have tried to challenge my skills...Selina," I said, and picked her up like a sack of potatoes, and radioed Batman, "this is Sabre-Cat, I've got the kitten,"

"Who're you calling a kitten, you walking museum piece?! I'll turn you into a centerpiece in my apartment you walking throw rug! I'll turn you into a taxidermy project! LET ME GO!" Catwoman screamed as I held her around the waist with my arm and resting her on my shoulder while she pounded her fists into my back. I smiled as I saw Batman

Batman gave me a single nod for a job-well-done. I don't expect much of a 'thank you' from him. That's okay. Batman had her put in Blackgate Prison, and I put the blue diamond back in the vault of the Gotham Exchange. The next morning is my day-off, and I got a message from Batman on my phone. I am now a part of the Justice League.


End file.
